Her Last Breath
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: I lay in his warm arms. His wonderful, strong arms, protecting me. Trying to. But not even he, Kenny McCormick, the boy who doesn’t die, couldn’t protect me from this. Not from death. -Told from Kenny's POV


**Her Last Breath**

Word count: 758 Damn, that's short :S

Description: I lay in his warm arms. His wonderful, strong arms, protecting me. Trying to. But not even he, Kenny McCormick, the boy who doesn't die, couldn't protect me from this. Not from death.

_A/N: I wrote this without including the girl's name. Basically because I didn't know which girl from South Park to give to Kenny, I didn't want to specify. And the fact that I didn't name her allowed me to describe her however without having to stick to any character description. So yeah. And when I wrote this on paper, it looked longer. Cause my handwriting is pretty weird XD_

_Also, this fanfic was inspired by Evanescence's song 'My Last Breath'. And I decided that Kenny is around… 16? That sounds appropriate :D_

_Anyways, enjoy, R&R and all that. **I don't own South Park or the characters, I wish I owned a few of the boys though ;)**_

**KENNY'S POV**

I watched helplessly as she lay, pale and dying, in my arms. Why couldn't I do anything about it? _Why? _

"K-Ken-ny?" her beautiful voice was quiet and hoarse, and she stuttered as air caught in her throat. I swallowed the lump in my own.

"Yes babe?"

"I-I love you. So m-much." Her brown eyes looked up at me, soft and calm. _How could she be calm? She was DYING._

"I love you too babe. I love you too." Her eyes studied me, trying to read my expression. My own eyes were watering as I looked down on her.

"I'm not scared." She said clearly. "S-so don't y-you be, ok?" her delicate hand gripped my arm slightly tighter, and her face was serious.

"You shouldn't be. It's real nice up there. I promise." I said quietly, brushing her hair back from her face. I was speaking from my own personal experience. I'd been to Heaven plenty of times. Of course I'd also been to Hell, but I was pretty sure she wasn't going there.

We sat in silence for a while. I stroked her silky hair slowly and gently, trying to comfort not only her, but myself. As we sat, it started snowing again, and I was glad of the hollow tree we had been able to half-shelter in. The ground was already covered in about 5 inches of snow anyway, as per usual in South Park. She smiled up at the flakes.

"I'll miss the s-snow. I-its so p-pretty." She whispered, her hand upturned to catch the white floating down from above. The snow-flake didn't melt instantly, as on most people's hands. She was getting colder. I cradled her closer.

I looked around at the trees surrounding us. We were isolated, ambushed in a snowy forest. Whoever had shot her was out to get me, I was sure. She was a nice girl, no serious enemies and friends with pretty much everyone. So they must be after me, and they obviously knew I couldn't die. If I can't die, what good would it do to kill me? Absolutely none. So they killed her to cause me pain. Because she couldn't come back.

I had considered trying to get her back to South Park, but I couldn't move her without hurting her. And something told me it would do no good anyway.

The snow near us was red with her life-blood. Her wonderful white parka, much like mine, was also scarlet. It was a thick parka. But she was still getting colder.

I squeezed my eyes shut. A tear fell down my cheek, and I felt a cold hand against it, wiping the tear away. I leant my head against the hand, and opened my eyes. She was staring at me, eyes loving, face concerned.

"Don't be sad Kenny. I-I'll see you ag-gain." Her voice was barely audible. _Yeah, next time I die I'm coming to find you. I'll come to find you every time I die. I'm not ever letting you get away. _I thought.

"I know babe. Remember I love you, yeah?" my voice caught in my throat.

She smiled at me. I heard her breath hitch. I saw her chest rise and stay there. She was holding her breath. Her last sweet breath.

"Don't be scared babe. It doesn't hurt. I love you, I love you so much, for god's sakes remember I love you." I rushed, agitated. I was going to lose her. "Don't go, I need you…" I whispered, mostly to myself. I kissed her, long and special.

"Don't be scared for me Kenny." She used some of her air. I clutched her, rocking her, telling her I loved her over and over.

"I love you Kenny. Goodbye, love, I love you and don't be scared. I love you." Her chest fell flat. It automatically jerked, trying to inhale although it could not. Her eyes lost their sparkle, their life, as she lost hers. Her face slowly relaxed from her smile. I yelled loudly, I sobbed and bent my head to hers, desperately stroking her hair, her face, as if it could revive her.

I calmed down eventually. I closed her dead brown eyes. I kissed her perfect red lips one last time. And as I walked towards the town I'd grown up in, carrying her gently in my arms, I knew I couldn't be afraid. I'd promised her.

But I could cry.

**_A/N: That was a really cruddy ending, I'm sorry. My inspiration ran out XD._**

**_Remember R&R!!_**


End file.
